Nik Felice Aligbe
Nik Felice Aligbe (* 24. März 1980 in München) ist ein deutsch-nigerianischer Schauspieler, Sänger und Songwriter. Leben Nik Felice Aligbe wurde als Sohn eines Nigerianers und einem Deutschen in München geboren. Hier besuchte er die Waldorf-Schule, wodurch sein Interesse für Musik und Schauspiel gefördert wurde. Nach dem Abschluss folgte eine Schauspielausbildung, während dieser er schon in ersten Theater- und Filmproduktion mitwirkte. Karriere 2007 veröffentlichte Nik Felice Aligbe seine erste Single Black Sun ''zusammen mit dem DJ Sweno N. Der Remix von Sven Weber wurde zum Clubhit und landete weltweit in den Playlists diverser DJs (u. a. David Guetta, Jean Claude Ades, Tom Novy uvm.). In den darauf folgenden Jahren tourte Nik Felice Aligbe als Sänger und Backgroundsänger für Künstler wie Tiziano Ferro, Mariah Carey uvm. 2013 gründete er zusammen mit der Schauspielerin Frederike Sipp das Pop Duo ''Two on a Box und veröffentlichte die erste gemeinsame Single Let's Get High. Außerdem ist er seit Anfang 2016 unter dem Pseudonym Siam Bandmitglied der Eurodance-Band Pharao. Nik Felic Aligbe ist des Weiteren als Sänger und Songwriter für die Universal Publishing (unippm) tätig. Als Schauspieler drehte Nik Felice Aligbe unter anderem für Marienhof, SOKO München, Sturm der Liebe, Die Chefin, ''für diversen Werbungen und Musikvideos. Im Dezember 2017 veröffentlichte Nik Felice Aligbe mit dem Frankfurter Produzenten von CALEIDESCOPE und dem russischen DJ- und Musikproduzenten-Duo Filatov & Karas eine Neuauflage des Modjo-Klassikers ''Lady. Im Juli 2018 veröffentlichte CALEIDESCOPE zusammen mit Nik Felice Aligbe ein Remake des Don-Henley-Klassikers ''Boy of Summer ''auf dem Label Inspirit Music Production. Das dazugehörige Musikvideo wurde auf Mallorca gedreht. Filmografie * 2002: Goldene Europa (TV-Show) * 2003: Top of the Pops - Magic Christmas (TV-Event) * 2004: Zugriff (Kurzspielfilm) * 2004: Die falsche Braut (Kurzspielfilm) * 2005: 25 Jahre (Spielfilm) * 2010: Marienhof (TV-Serie) * 2014: Chamäleon (Kurzspielfim) * 2015: Sturm der Liebe als Stefan Merz (TV-Serie) * 2015: Soko München (TV-Serie) * 2016: Die Chefin (TV-Serie) * 2017: CALEIDOSCOPE (feat. Nik Felice) - Lady (Filatov & Karas RMX) (Musikvideo) *2018: CALEIDOSCOPE (feat. Nik Felice) - Boys Of Summer (Musikvideo) Theater *2012: Sterndl Alm Augsburg, Soul Stadl Vol.2, Sänger, R: Mom Bee & Nik Felice *2011: Parktheater Augsburg, Soul Stadl Vol.1, Sänger, R: Mom Bee & Nik Felice *2010: Theatergastspiele Kempf - Tournee (diverse Häuser), Die Nelson Mandela Story, Rolle: Cyril Ramaphosa, R: Barry Goldman *2009: Theatergastspiele Kempf - Tournee (diverse Häuser) Die Nelson Mandela Story, Rolle: Cyril Ramaphosa, R: Barry Goldman *2008: Theater...und so fort, Einsam, zweisam, dreisam, Eddy, R: Heiko Dietz *2007: Theater...und so fort, Peter ́s Friends, Roger, R: Heiko Dietz *2004: ISSA Studiobühne, Peter ́s Friends, Peter, R: Bina Schroer *2004: ISSA Studiobühne, Othello, Othello, R: F. Schröder *2004: Pasinger Fabrik, Schlosszelt München, Re`Spekt, Murat, R: Marcus Hank *2004: ISSA Studiobühne, Mausefalle, Giles Ralston, R: F. Schröder *2004: ISSA Studiobühne, Dancing at Lughnasa, Pater Jack, R: F. Schröder *2003: ISSA Studiobühne, TOD, John, R: Heiko Dietz *2003: Stadthalle Gersthofen, Sterne der Nacht - Musical, Lost Boy / Indianer / Pirat, R: Ute Legner *2003: ISSA Studiobühne, Les Miserables, Javert, R: Dr. Bruno Hetzendorfer *2002: ISSA Studiobühne, Der Mann in der Schlangenhaut, Val Xavier, R: Daniela Obermeir *1998: Theater Leo 17, Hoppla Wir Leben!, Kriegsminister, R: Michael Knapp *1994: Theater Leo 17, Der Böse Geist Lumpazi Vagabundus, Meister Hobelmann, R: Michael Knapp Sprecher *2013: Tech Noir, Hörspiel, Lunaworx *2000: Bauerfeind, Messefilm, Bauerfeind AG Weitere Projekte *2014: Hot Twenty Two - Release / Titel: Change, Musikproduktion, Universal *2014: Hot Twenty Two - Release / Titel: Ignite It, Musikproduktion, Universal *2013: Club Soundz 8 - Release / Titel: Best Time, Musikproduktion, Universal *2013: Club Soundz 7 - Release / Titel: Rock The Night, Musikproduktion, Universal *2013: Club Soundz 7 - Release / Searching For So Long, Musikproduktion, Universal *2007: Black Sun - Single Release - Nik Felice, Musikproduktion, Parquet Recordings Weblinks *Homepage von Nik Felice Aligbe